jtsfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Heloise
Outline Heloise is tactless, self-centered and sadistic. She enjoys her position as the Head of R&D (research and development) at Misery Inc. While she holds her boss Lucius in the same low regard as she does every other inhabitant of Miseryville, she continues to work for him for a chance to spread misery. In the episode "Heloise's Wish List", she was fired, but was re-hired by the end of the episode when the company fell apart without her. She seems to have a real disdain for everyone with the exception of Jimmy, toward whom she harbors a school-girl crush on. She is greatly malicious, to the point where no one, not even Jimmy or Lucius is safe from her wrath. Being nice is impossible for her no matter how hard she tries. Occasional attempts at being good usually last five or ten minutes, then the evil side of her always wins over. She is at her calmest when Jimmy is around, especially if they are alone. She is quick to go back to anger if someone intrudes on them. She is shown to envy other girls who come in contact with Jimmy, like when she thought Jez and Jimmy were dating when really Jimmy was helping Lucius. Her age is unclear, and she is considerably smaller than Jimmy, but she is hyper-intelligent and has a job, so she may simply be petite. It is supposed that she may be around the same age as Jimmy and Beezy, but that cannot be proven. She does not engage in any 'normal' activity that might indicate her age, although people have called her "little girl" a few times in the show (including Jimmy) and usually ended up receiving a beating from her. When she gets really angry/evil her eyes turn into fireballs. She seems to be a lifetime resident of Miseryville, as she is completely clueless when Jimmy mentions snow. It is shown that the other people in Miseryville think she is scary. It is shown that Heloise will do whatever it takes to make people unhappy, especially when it comes to Beezy and Lucius. The only person she ever tries to help is Jimmy. Heloise lives in her own house beside Jimmy's, her home is a tall blue house with a barbecue in her backyard which she uses frequently. She is shown to have issues with ghosts and will "smack" any that she sees. She, like other main characters, is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleeds. If one looks very closely, they can see that she has a scar on her forehead. It is possible this is from a job related accident, but in Jimmy Two-Shoes:The Original Series, it was where she was shot by the police after murdering many civilians. This explains how she arrived in Miseryville (Hell). Heloise has teal/grey (sometimes confused as green/blue, grey/blue or just blue) eyes and is often seen wearing a dark red robe/dress, even to the beach. She has dirty blonde hair which is always tied back in a ponytail. Romance Friends *Jimmy *Beezy *Cerbee *Randall Peterson Ennemies *Lucius *Samy *Melody Appearences Spin-Offs Jimmy Two-Shoes:The Original Series She look like her early look. Trivia *﻿Heloise made many tall appearences.